


A Boy Called Nightwing

by Dying_In_Technicolour



Series: A Boy Called Nightwing Series [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Darkest Timeline, Edgy, F/M, Gritty, Legacy Heroes, Modern Era, Orphan - Freeform, Sad, Youth, fan universe, passing of the torch, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_In_Technicolour/pseuds/Dying_In_Technicolour
Summary: Takes place in a universe where all the main DC heroes died in a battle with Darkseid and crime runs rampant in Gotham.A young man takes on the mantle of Nightwing andtakes back the city.





	A Boy Called Nightwing

I remember ashes and people screaming, followed by flashes of red and brief silence. I was only 9 when Darkseid invaded Earth. I thought I was dead. My father, my mother, and I were huddled behind a car. Tears burned our faces as we coughed soot and ash that was probably the remains of our neighbors and friends. I watched as people ran and were killed by strange gold plated green-skinned lizard monsters with leathery wings.

One of them spotted me and charged at us. My father ran and put himself between us and that thing. The thing batted at my father, but its fist was moving so fast that it cut right through him. At that moment an incomprehensible scream left my mouth and pierced the silence. I screamed until my throat was raw. My mother bawled.

And then, they came. Batman, Superman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Aquaman, The Flash--The justice league. Our saviors were here. Batman dove in front of us like my father had and with a chop broke the arm of the creature, which I later was told was called a Parademon. My heart leapt with hope and great sorrow. Within the hour, the Justice League had cleared the streets of Gotham, and we were placed in a house.

I remember Superman, his costume torn, standing in front of the White House and declaring that all able heroes join him in his Justice League Gold and take the fight to Darkseid. All news stations were playing this rallying speech. Nearly all of Earth's heroes and some villians joined Superman. Vibe. Robin. Nightwing. The Joker. An image which is now famous: the Washington monument, with a crowd of heroes and villians ready to enlist stood intermixed with cheering crowds.

In the coming days, the Justice League Gold would be given armor and provisions and then all of them crammed into 6 shuttles and flew to Apokolips, home of Darkseid.

Then tragedy struck. All the shuttles were destroyed and only Superman and Batman, who both succumbed to their injuries, lived long enough to fight their way through the hordes of evil. Batman resorted to using guns to kill the endless enemies. Finally after 3 days, they slew Darkseid with their bare hands.

The whole world mourned the losses. In Metropolis, Valhalla graveyard was dedicated to all the dead heroes. None were spared. Men. Women. Children. Robin, who was only 13, was killed.

The world was a dark place when they left. In Gotham, the entire city is in the mobs pocket. The rival gangs of Maroni and Falcone each controlled portions of the city. Only the damned and the unfortunate lived in Gotham, and I was one of them.

Who am I? My name is Randall Nixon and I'm nobody who's going to become somebody.


End file.
